


Love is Family Teasing You

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Ophilia couldn’t help but tease Lianna about the knight she always saw her sister hanging around with. It was funny seeing how flustered Lianna would get whenever Eliza was mentioned. (But then again, Ophilia always teased Lianna about her crushes.)





	Love is Family Teasing You

Ophilia waited until a certain red-headed Knight Ardente before she teased Lianna about her behavior. “Oh, you’re staring after Eliza rather intently aren’t you Anna? Are you hoping she’ll turn back around and sweep you into her arms?”

“Phili! Don’t tease me like that!” Lianna looked rather flustered and it was telling how she wasn’t denying looking at Eliza. “We were talking about rumors of strange beasts that were attacking innocent villagers to the north. Eliza was going to look into it and I- I was worried about her safety okay?” Ophilia laughed at how Lianna’s voice rose towards the end. Lianna pouted at her laughter, her annoyance at the teasing clear across her face. “Oh, you always do this Phili, tease me about people I look even a second too long at-“

“-but it’s funny to see how flustered you get, Anna, and you don’t deny it either-“

“-w-well it’s unfair that you’re always teasing me about people I’m interested in, but I never see _you_ staring after anyone with a wistful look in your eyes.” Lianna elbowed her lightly and Ophilia managed to get her laughter under control. “So? Is there anyone you’re interested in?”

A thoughtful look crossed her face. Someone she was interested in, huh? “Well-“

“-oh ho! So, there is someone. Tell me-“ The look on Lianna’s face grew mischievous. “-was it the handsome Lord Remus that graced our church last week? How about Martin? The ex-knight that always sets in the fourth row.”

“Martin? Please, Lianna, that man is almost as old as His Excellency. Don’t even joke about that!” Lianna burst into a fit of giggles at her reaction and Ophilia placed her hands on her hips in an act of mock sternness. “I’m not interested in Martin _or_ Lord Remus, Anna. You’re just going to have to keep guessing at who might have caught my eye.”

“Aww, Phili, you’re no fun.” Lianna got her composure under control and shook her head. “Well, whoever it is, when I find out you’re in for a world of teasing. It’s only fair given what you’ve put me through.”

“-Sure, Anna. _If_ you find out whoever it is.” Ophilia looked at her sister ruefully. She wasn’t about to mention that there wasn’t anyone and she doubted there ever would be. (Why ruin Lianna’s fun like that?)


End file.
